Poznając CreepyTown cz. 8: Bez tytułu
Domostwo Mii - Jak to zrobiłeś?- spytała Mia- To było niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! - W sensie?- spytał Przemek - Zeżarłeś mój wiatr i moje światło! - Zgadza się. Było pyszne. - Nic-mnie-to-nie-ob-cho-dzi! Nie możesz włamywać się do czyjegos mieszkania, próbować zabić zwierzaka a potem jeszcze zżerać czyjąś magie! Matka nie nauczyła cię manier? - Naprawdę powinieneś się wstydzić, Kalasher.- powiedział Przemek - Nie ma mowy!- zakrzyknłą Kalasher- Nie zrzucisz znowu wszystkiego na mnie! - Masz racje. Przyznaje że równierz ponoszę część odpowiedzialności za mojego kolegę. - To był twój pomysł żeby tuaj przyjść! To ty wywaliłeś drzwi i to ty chciałeś ubić panterę! - Jak już mówiłem, Panienko Mii, przepraszam za nasze zachowanie.- powiedział Przemek kłaniając się lekko - Nie graj dżentelmena!- krzyczał Kalsher - Panienka...- powiedziała pod nosem zaczerwieniona Mia, po czym zwróciła się do swoich gości - W każdym razie, wy wydajecie się mnie znać, a ja was nie kojarzę! - Na imię mi Przemek0980, mów mi jednak Przemek. To mój duch, Smąriusz, a ten niewychowany to Kalasher. - Sam jesteś niewychowany!- bronił się Kalasher - To nie ja przychodzę w gości z nabitym Kałasznikowem. - wW każdym razie.- przerwała kłótnie Mia- Zapraszam was do siebie, porozmawiamy. ************************************ Przemek, Smąriusz, Kalasher i Luna (pantera) usiedli do stołu a Kotołaczka podała im coś do jedzenia, po czym równierz się przysiadła. - Powiesz mi w końcu jak zablokowałeś mój atak?- spytała Mia - Jasne czemu nie.- powiedział Przemek- Jednak i ty będziesz musiała odpowiedziec na moje pytania. - Zgoda. - Widzisz, twoja magia, mimo tego że opiera się na ośmu żywiołach, to nadal magia. Energia pod niemalże każdym względem duchowa. Gdy z niej korzystasz, używasz energii pochodzącej z głębi swojej duszy. Manipulowanie tą energią to właśnie moja specjalność. - Nic nie rozumiem.- powiedziała Mia - Ja też.- powiedział Kalasher - Mrrraaaauu- zamruczała Luna - Powiem tak. Magia, duchy, Shinigami oraz demony, to raczej coś przed czym daje radę się bronić. Z kolei broń konwencjonalna, palna, zwykła walka wręcz i tego typu sprawy, to coś w czym łatwo mnie pokonać. - Czyli mogę cię zastrzelić.- powiedział Kalasher- A Stragne może zatłuc cię na śmierć. - Dokładnie. Co prawda są różne wyjątki jak czarna magia, z którą mam problem, ale to teraz nieważne.- powiedział Przemek- Teraz ja zadaje pytanie. - Słucham.- powiedział Mia - Mio Blackwood, czy pomożesz mi ocalić ludzkość? Gdzieś w CreepyTown Salai szła przez miasto, szukając czegoś do roboty. Ostatnio nigdzie nie można było znaleźć Insanity a w Vanilla Unicorn ostatnimi czasy zamiast dobrego drinka, można było dostać wpierdziel. Oczywiście stałych bywalców to nie zniechęcało, ale ona była zbyt znudzona by tam teraz iść. Przydałoby się coś do roboty, pomyślała dziewczyna. Chwilę potem dostała SMS'a z wiadomością, że W CreepyTown znajduje się soba, którą należy "przeprowadzić na drugą stronę". - Cel jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczny, odradza się pi*przenie w bambus, zaleca się jak najszybsze ścięcie.- czytała wiadomość Salai- Osobnik ma niebieskie włosy i najczęściej chodzi w dresie. Salai przewineła niepotrzebne szczegóły o dokładnym wyglądzie, historii i innych bzdetach. Imię jej celu znajdowało na końcu. - "Shinigami Salai! Imię twojego celu to: Przemek0980"? Jaki rodzic daje swojemu dziecku numery w imieniu?- powiedziała Salai- Z resztą nieważne. Czas zacząć zabawę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poznając CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures